thesyringeuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Black Wolf
civilian [[Dan Cambridge|''Dan Cambridge]] ''"A verum alpha is not only the most powerful wolf state, its also the most precious one. You didn't steal, or kill to have that power. You've been blessed with this power, to do what's right, to strike your own fate" - Skole to Dan "Wolf Strike!" Danniel "Dan" Cambridge '''( born September 14, 2002) is a 14 year old boy who lost his mom when was 9, he was then sent to Rubicon, a secret orphange. Where he met Alexander, Melanie, and his longtime bestfriend, Eddie. after 4 years he was free to go from Rubicon. He ended up in a the woods where he got kidnapped. When he woke up, next thing he knew was that half of his internal organs has been replaced by werewolf organsn,which made him a Demi-werewolf user. He has then fostered by a butcher family. They offered him shelter, and built him a claw prototype to help defend himself. He then left after 6 months until he found Eddie. He then joined team Syringe and is helping Eddie with his cursade. During the Armagedon War, Dan faced 2 alphas. Amarok and Peter Hanks (his father). He rose with his power of will from a Beta state to an Alpha state. When Eddie was gone after the Armagedon War, he realized that he wasn't only doing this to help Eddie stop the Viber, but that he was also doing it for himself. So to regain his wolf instinct he went to the Prison of Currenpaw. Where he met Skole. He was a high respected wolf user back there, and Dan used his "followers" to escape the prison. When he comes back he prepares with the team for a much bigger threat that's comming, the Demon A. Somewhere inbetween this time, he felt alone after his girlfriend got murdeured by Josey, he wanted to bring her back. A dealer showed up and asked him to bargin. Dan accepted and he a dealer possesed. His girlfriend came back to life but he killed her again. Eddie faught him before entering in his head and freeing Dan from this dealer. At least not completly. Powers and abilities * '''Accelerated healing factor: '''Dan has the ability to heal faster due to his werewolf side. But deeper wounds would take much more time then flesh wounds. * '''Superspeed: Dan can also run miles at superspeed, but he is not like fast enough to brake the sound barrier kind of fast he is more like the faster than an accelerated sports motorcycle kindof fast. * Natural Fluid: '''Dan can produce just like all users normal fluid. * '''Beasty Howl: '''He can howl so hard that it will literally send the enemy flying. It was tought to him by Skole. * '''Dealer Powers: Dan can summon an army of dealers, and can change into his dealer form. After even becoming normal again some dealers still fear him. * High Tilerance For Pain/Absorbing Pain: '''Dan was taught by Skole how to feel almost no pain. Dan walked through a hallway without stopping, and getting clawed all over his body and maintain s straight calm. Not only he can sustain pain he can also take it from others. Weapons * '''Claw Prototype: '''Wolf user's claws are not sharp enough to harm another user, so the claw prototype helps become sharper. * '''Neo Claws: '''Much more strronger and sharper than the claw prototype. It's made out of F-Matter * '''Pain Draining: He can take other people's pain. dan real alpha.jpg dan beast.jpg dan beasst.jpg breakout in currenpaw.jpg strike.jpg